Mistress 9 (UXPKH)
Mistress 9 is a Villain and the Former Lord of the Nightmare Regime. She is a Devastating Antagonist in The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series. She Came Around For the Plan, and She came up to her Combined Mechanical Cyborg Dragon, Metal Xehanort. Story Role Kingdom Hearts: Aqua's Journey Mistress 9 Becomes a Leader of the Nightmare Regime, With its Villains of Disney, and Non-Disney Villains to Come From the Path. After The Final battle With Emperor Mephiles, She Reverted back To Her Heroic Sailor Scout. After that, Nephrite Took over the Leader. Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Mistress 9 Emerges from the Tower. Came over Metal Xehanort and its Villains. She Appears herself. Once the Lid is Opened, Mistress 9 Emerges from Metal Xehanort and Says "Sora!", but Escaped to World of Dark City to tell about Xenomorphus Carmina, With an Evil Organizations. Just then, She arrived on the Dark City's Imperial Fortress, Mistress 9 commanded the enemies forought the street. She Shared up within the mechanical beings. During the War, Mistress 9 Participates the Battle Between Heroes and Villains during the Final Battle of Unicron Singularity, Near the End of the war, Mistress 9 Along with villains Forced to Retreat with Galaxy Villains, Execept Cutler Beckett, Who Will Met his end. Long Before the Nightmare Dream Eaters arrived, Mistress 9 loses her right hand after the battle, now she bring up within its Cybernetic Weaponry attached to right arm, and finally Roars in Glory. However, She Took part of the battle in Australia in Real Earth, The Nightmare Dream eaters, and Evil Robots battles the Galaxy Heroes and Jedi order. She mercilessly beaten in grief, and flew away. As the Last Invasion of Japan, NEST and the Galaxy Heroes break into Tokyo, Mistress 9 immediately begins hunting the Autobots, The Galaxy Heroes, The Alliance of Universe, separating Sora and his Leaders. The Sailor Scouts attack her with their mounted missiles and magic weapons, but it does little more than annoy her. They're briefly seen using a car as a shield to avoid being hit by Sailor Scout's gunfire. Later, She sees Epps and his troops in the Hudson Tower, She immediatly calls Metal Xehanort to take down the building. As the Monster is doing this, a desk falls out of the building and a tea cup breaks on Mistress 9's head. Metal Xehanort nearly succeeds in destroying the tower, but Sora flies in and crushes it's neck, destroying Metal Xehanort's whole body. Sora becomes tangled in some wires after Mistress 9 blasts him in revenge. Mistress 9 and her forces then temporarily retreat. After Mistress 9 blasts Sora with her Cybernetic gun, Sora was seen Trapped. He try to lose himself but he need Nick Fury and Their Heroes to help him. Mistress 9 think She's undefeatable now, but the Military Personnel team attack Mistress 9 along with remaining Nobodies and Unversed, Darktilus, Dr. M, and Queen Narissa when Mistress 9 letting herself Dying, Sora wipe out her evil army and gave him a final blow on his body, and Mistress 9 Was Finally Killed. Sora use Mistress 9's Cybernetic Missile Launcher to shoot down the pillar Until The Final Confrontation Between Sora and Xenomorphous Carmina Begins. Category:Villains Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:Leaders Category:Witches